


I like it Hot!!!

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #hot #sex #pornnoplot #porn #fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: Just the bois talking about hot sex
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Kudos: 4





	I like it Hot!!!

Hot  
Rhett was panting on the phone. "Fuck link i wish you were here. .id be suckin on ur nipples and biting the perky nub while my hand would be jerking u off".  
Fuck rhett...dont stop. Link moans...i want you man all over me. Suckin me off. My dick is soo hard for you theres precum practically squirting out. I cant stand it babe.  
Fuck link i want you. I want to kiss down ur chest suck on ur pecks. Practically makeout with your dick... Eat out ur ass rhett moans....hes hard as jerkin his cock n breathing heavy. He had been thinkin about link all night his cock was dripping. He swallows n groans hard with frustration. Link...he whispers hotly in his ear. Yeh, Babe? link licks his lips. I want to be fuckin you in everyway imaginable. I dont want my wife here in the other room i just want you. But i know when you leave me ill cum in jessie up her tight ass. Ohhh rhett... please... please baby. Rhett continues I want you in MY ass with your hot little cobra tongue diving deep eating me out. I wana suck your ass babe. I wana deep throat ur cock i want you to shove it.in..oh fuck...

link's wife enters. What're you doin babe?  
Talking to rhett. Oh...ask him how jessie is, If she misses us..were going over hers tommorow.  
Oh ok baby. Me and rhett are going out then Christy; I'll let you and jessie have some mum time. Link replies.  
Right well you two have fun. Sure will christy. Ill go call jessie let her know. Ok good on you babey say hi to jessie for me. Will do. As christy leaves she closes the door. Phew that was close link says to rhett. He hears him jerking off. Rhett? Just heavy breathing comes through the phone... rhett? Link tries again. There's a grunt then.. yeh? you cut me off link... sorry rhett... but u needed to know jessie n christy will be together tommorow at urs the kids too soooo..  
i thought you could come over mine and we could ...u kno..fuck. wow link really...christys side of the bed...dude...  
Fuck it man i just want you you drive me crazy i cant wait to see you and just Fuck ya into our matresss.  
Imagine my dick deep inside your ass right now. Dont u want that? My hard dick penetrating ur tight rosebud babey makin ur mind switch off and ur eyes shut with pleasure  
Fuck...link...i do. Oh rhett i cant wait to rip your clothes off and fuck into your hot ass. We can fuck each other take it in turns. Bite ur sweet buns, fingers inside, sucking those juicey nipples. Ahhh fuck rhett says his dicks head being stroked n he licks his precum off his fingers. Listen babe im lickin my cum.... ur soo dirty rhett im lickin ur fingers soo good. Gimme some of your precum from your sexy... fuck u kno...rhett moans. No babe...  
My dick?... ohhh i love the way you say that...  
Say wat?  
Dick...cock...penis...sex...fuck  
Rhett swallows ahhh f..fuck im about to cum... my  
d...dick... head ..*pants*...is so wet. My ass is swell for you i got three fingers inside.  
In your ass? Link says. Rhett bites his fist.... ahhhhh im cumming...ffffuck ohh shit babe here it cums... Ohh god rhett make me wet with your cream...i want it dripping off me.  
Im spraying your hot damn gorgous body babe... I got cum everywhere. Link feels his orgasm rising. Babe tell me more talk about kissing me..wat i want to do with your tongue... iv got my lips on yours softly pecking so sweet then u open up to me and i can lick your lips and brush our tongues and i get chills. Gosh babe rhettt moans gonna make me hard again if i keep goin...  
Make me cum...link growls  
Ok im feeling ur booty as my tongue licks around ur lips. My finger slips over ur wet dicks head n i bring it to your lips so you can suck my finger n lick around it. Trailing ur tongue down into the crease and im back on your lips my sexy tongue doin dirty things in your mouth giving u a good taste of rhett. Mmmm my dick now suck my dick. Ok My tongue licks ur shaft and the head and then i suck down and bob up and down... my finger in your mouth tracing your lips....  
Ohh rhett im gonna fuckin cum all over you i got your soft dick in my hand....stroke...stroke  
Not so soft rhett inturupts saying matter of fact.  
End


End file.
